


Day 6: New Friends

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Avatarworldweek, Canon Crossover, Day 6: New Friends, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: A journey into the Spirit World leads to an accidental time-travel to the past. Zuko has a very committed relationship with his personal space and would like to keep it that way. (LoK/ATLA AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, all information/interaction of LoK characters are based on the LoK wiki as I did not watch the series for personal reasons. 
> 
> (Okay, so maybe I'm not over Aang's and Sokka's clear absence from the mortal world...) 
> 
> Secondly, hope everything still seem canon-ish...?

“I  _knew_  it! It was Momo! Momo betrayed us!” Sokka dramatically gasps, jabbing a finger accusingly at said creature. A collective sigh rises from the rest of the gang, Katara and Suki utterly unamused while Zuko shakes his head in disagreement.

“But Sokka, Momo was with me when the light appeared. There’s no way it was Momo who did this.” Aang explains, allowing Momo to take refuge on his head as Sokka turns his gestures to their current problem. 

“Well then who the hell are these guys?! Are they here to kill you because you’re the Avatar??”

“Um, like I’ve been trying to explain, we’re not here to kill anyone.” The girl with strikingly same colours as Zuko speaks up, lifting both hands in surrender as she attempts to calm Sokka down. “Besides, if anyone’s the Avatar, it’s Korra. And we’re her friends, helping to save the world and all.” 

“ _What_?! What do you mean  _she’s_  the Avatar?? Aang’s the Avatar!” Sokka whirls around to face his own group. “These guys are imposters! Zuko, did your crazy sister sent some assassins after us?”

Zuko scowls, face morphs immediately as he retorts: “How do I know? I’m here with you guys! I can’t just, split myself into two or something!” 

“Wait; Zuko? As in,  _the_  Fire Lord  _Zuko_?” The man in green squeaks, mouth gaping as another man in red blinks, realisation crossing his face as he utters aloud. 

“Could it be… We’ve time-travelled to the past?” 

“Time-travelled- Korra, didn’t you say we were going to the Spirit World?” Korra looks mildly sheepish, averting her eyes away from the other girl until she finally mumbles out: “Ah… There must be some mishap with the portal or something…”

“Well, since we’re in the past, we should have some fun until we find a solution!” Another man in royal green declares, obviously intending to make full use of their situation without understanding the full implications of their appearances in the past. The man in red immediately looks displeased, a frown that is very Fire-nation like way as he approaches the former.

“Look, I understand this is all very crazy, and maybe you guys had cactus juice or something and are undergoing some hallucination – _I should know, after all, I had personally witnessed an idiot who did that_   _(“Hey!! We agreed to not talk about that! What happens in the desert, stays in the desert!”)_ –, so it’s best we part here, okay?”

Katara interrupts, gathering their attention to her as she folds her arms across her chests. “We still have a schedule to keep to, like stopping a certain villain from burning everything down, so let’s say our good-byes and be on our way – “

“Katara, wait.” Aang lightly touches her shoulder, eyes intently focused on Korra as he steps forward. “I think we should stick together, I mean, they don’t seem like they’re lying. Toph?”

“Oh, sure: Call me when you need a lie detector. And here I thought I joined to teach you Earth bending.” Toph sniffs, being silent the whole time as she hops off a nearby rock and lands on her feet. “But I agree, let’s just go with the flow for now. If they do happen to be spies, I’ll just easily defeat them.”

“Yeah, underground champion and all.” Sokka mutters under his breath, glaring at the older group. “And my trusty boomerang will finish you guys before you even land your hands on Aang!” 

“I thought you lost your boomerang?”

“Shh, Suki, they don’t know that.”

Korra quietly turns to her companions.

“Are these guys really the same people we know? I mean, Katara and Toph do look the same then and now, but Sokka…”

“Hey, don’t ask me. I just want to go back to our time and deal with our bad guys. I don’t want to be a part of that generation that had to take down Fire Lord Ozai.”

“… You have a fair point, Asami. Bolin?”

“UGH! Who the hell are you?! And stay away from me!” Korra and Asami snaps their attention to the source of distress, only to find a very persistent Bolin pestering a very upset Zuko.

“Please! Can I have your autograph?? Oh man, you’re  _so cool_ , I mean-“ 

“And I mean it too,  _stay away_! What part of personal space do you not understand?!”

“They sure bond fast these days.” Korra dryly comments, Asami chuckling next to her as Mako rushes to pull his brother away before Zuko decides to fire bend, which is to say any second soon with how Sokka has locked Zuko’s arms apart from each other. 

 

_[Let’s go get away for a moment // This place’s about to get lifted]_


End file.
